Winx club in the reign of fire
in this episode the winx club help a group of reffugees on a earth like planet raveged by savage dragons while plankton tries to tame one of them with spongebob as his host. this is set one month after winx club finds atlantis plot Soon after the destruction of domino, during construction on the London Underground, workers penetrate an underground cave from which a huge hibernating dragon awakens, incinerating the construction workers. The only survivor is a boy named Quinn Abercromby (Ben Thornton) whose mother, Karen (Alice Krige), was crew chief on the project. She is crushed to death while protecting Quinn as the dragon makes its way to the surface. The dragon flies out and more dragons begin appearing, multiplying rapidly. It is shown through various newspaper clippings and a voice-over that scientists discovered that dragons are a lost species that are responsible for the dinosaurs' extinction by burning them all to ash. The speculation was that dragons instinctively hibernate after destroying most of the earth's living creatures, waiting until the Earth repopulates. In the months and years following the awakening of the dragons, they destroyed space ships, landing docks and many bthings to gain help from other planets 19 years later plankton is angry for he belives some people have no brain when it comes to dragon tameing and training, he then hears distress signal from the planet mentioned earlier and goes to catch one, the get the same message at the same time and go off too to help the out they then meet Quinn (Christian Bale) who leads a community of survivors living in a castle in Northumberland. The survivors are starving, though, while waiting for their crops to ripen. While many trust Quinn's leadership, some are becoming restless and openly defiant. While everyone is asleep, plankton enters spongebobs brain and starts to control him at the same time Eddie (David Kennedy) steals a truck to take his group to harvest tomatoes with spongebob in toe. Picking the crops too early won't allow the seeds to germinate so they can be used the next season. The group is attacked by a lone dragon which planktons tries to get its attention but while he is doing it one is killed and the rest are surrounded by fire. They are rescued by Quinn and spongebob is rescued by layla who temporilaly blinded the dragon with morphix in its eye and planktons mind controller goes offline, Creedy (Gerard Butler), and Jared (Scott Moutter) using old fire engines and firesuits. But while trying to escape, the dragon kills Eddie's son, who was manning a water cannon. Later, a group of Americans, the Kentucky Irregulars, arrive, led by Denton Van Zan (Matthew McConaughey), including a Chieftain tank and an Agusta A109 helicopter, piloted by Alex Jensen (Izabella Scorupco). Van Zan and his heavily armed soldiers have an elaborate tracking system to hunt dragons, and Van Zan knows their one weakness—poor vision just before sunset. Quinn is initially distrustful and surprised that anyone can kill dragons. After an intense discussion, Van Zan convinces Quinn to cooperate. Working together, Quinn and Van Zan kill the dragon that destroyed the crops but plankton tries to tame it but layla interveres and saves him before he could caught. The inhabitants of the castle celebrate, only to be chastised by Van Zan, who lost three men in the hunt. Later, Van Zan tells Quinn that all the dragons they have encountered were small, and that their leader is much larger and has a higher intelligence and is capable of making plans for the pack, quinn says its to dangerous to go after it for it was the same dragon he encounterd as a boy. Van Zan orders his soldiers to conscript the best men at the castle. Quinn becomes enraged and attacks Van Zan, but loses the fight. Quinn announces that if Van Zan's group finds the larger dragon it will kill them and backtrack to the castle. Ignoring Quinn, Van Zan's group head to London, but the larger dragon sets a trap for them and attacks them on the road, killing most of the soldiers. The male then finds the castle and kills most of its residents. Some survive in the underground bunker. Quinn tries to get more people to safety but Creedy stops him and goes in his place, but is killed when the male attacks for a second time at the same time plankton takes his plan to a new way by having spongebob go to london, he then realizes he was being controlled by plankton he tries to tell him they can't be tamed but he does not listen and as they move they are then grabbed by the larger dragon. Van Zan and Jensen return to the castle and free the residents trapped in the bunker. Quinn tells Van Zan he'll help them hunt the larger dragon in London, which is the main nesting ground. Quinn knows the male's nest is near the construction site where his mother was killed the others then notice spongebob is missing. They fly to London, where they find hundreds of dragons. They witness the smaller dragons being cannibalized by the very much larger one. as they travel underground they find spongebob and plankton tangled in some tubes and wires and find out plankton was controlling spongebob, spongebob also tells them he called the larger dragon mad flame for he was made and was very flamey, they then put plankton in a lamp for him to not escape, Van Zan's plan is to fire a magnesium and C-4 explosive charge with a crossbow bolt down the dragon's throat during the brief moment it opens its mouth to inhale and breathe out fire. Van Zan fires but the male destroys the arrow before it can hit. Knowing he missed, Van Zan jumps off the building to attack the male with his giant axe, but is caught in mid-air and eaten. Quinn and Alex lure the dragon to street level where plankton then admits that he thinks they don,t know how to tame wild dragons and wehn spongebob says "even the big one?" plankton then says after escaping his cage " no not the big one, the bigger one is much more fun" he then shouts to get the dragons attention it the sees him and breahtes after planktons "oh boy" after the fire came off of him he then says " we'll this stinks" he is crushed under foot by the dragon as the dragon heads toward them Quinn is able to fire his own explosive crossbow bolt into the dragon's mouth, killing it. Quinn,Alex and the others are later seen sitting on a sunny hill overlooking the North Sea, Quinn telling her there have been no dragon sightings for over three days. They are there to erect a radio tower. Jared rides up to tell them they have made radio contact with another group of survivors in France and the galctic counsil in tircropolis, who wish to speak to their leader. Quinn tells Jared he is now the leader and sends him back to talk to the French. Quinn then announces his dedication to rebuilding. He views the possibility of the dragons' return as remote; he says that, if they ever return, "They'll burn. We'll build. Maybe I'll just kill 'em". plankton is then seen in a cage being launched back to the chum bucket, squidward then says he's taking his vacation now, for he can't take all the heat and fire anymore and the others agree they should also have a vacation since its almost the fourth of july they decide to go to amity island draco is then seen doing a quiet sigh and then seeing a raven. Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries